Recently, a display apparatus such as a liquid crystal television has been widely distributed. A typical liquid crystal display apparatus among the display apparatuses includes a liquid crystal panel and a backlight (a lighting device). In the liquid crystal display apparatus, one surface of the liquid crystal panel is irradiated with light by the backlight, and an image is displayed on the other surface thereof. The backlight includes a light source unit, a rectangular plate-shaped light guide plate which propagates light from the light source unit inside thereof in a planar manner and emits the light from one surface thereof, a reflection sheet which is fixed to the other surface of the light guide plate, an optical sheet including a plurality of sheets which makes the light emitted from the light guide plate to have a more uniform luminance distribution, and a box-shaped backlight chassis whose one surface is opened. The backlight chassis houses the light source unit, the light guide plate, the reflection sheet and the optical sheet.
The optical sheet included in the backlight is fixed to the light guide plate. Fixation of the optical sheet is generally performed by engaging hole parts provided in a peripheral edge of the optical sheet with holding parts such as bosses provided near an edge side of a bottom of a housing part.
In addition, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-311430 discloses a display apparatus including reflection sheets which are disposed on end faces of a light guide plate and have hook parts provided at portions beyond a light emitting main surface thereof, and another reflection sheet having lead-out parts, which are locked to the hook parts so as to fix the reflection sheet to the light guide plate.